


Remnant And Twitter Work Great

by Agent Rose Of SHIELD (Ebonhawk_7)



Series: RWBY Works [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rating for Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonhawk_7/pseuds/Agent%20Rose%20Of%20SHIELD
Summary: As Seen in many similar fics, Remnant gets Twitter, and chaos ensues. Inspired by "Twitter Is Onto Something" by PomegranateBoy.Also, be merciful to my formatting I'm posting on mobile. You can interact with me both in the comments and at Agent-Rose-Of-Shield on Tumblr. Please send me prompts. I am starved for ideas.
Relationships: Read and Find Out - Relationship
Series: RWBY Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564954
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	1. Twitter IDs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [twitter is onto something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625167) by [pomegranateboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the Twitter IDs

Who's Who:  
Ruby: @Cookie  
Yang: @BurningWoman  
Weiss: @ElsaOfArendelle  
Blake: @BeautyIsTheBeast  
Jaune: @Vomit_  
Nora: @IAmThor  
Pyrrha: @Achilles  
Ren: @FlowerPower  
Sun: @I'mNotAFurry  
Neptune: @I'mAFurry  
Cinder: @BadCoverStory  
Emerald: @Smol_Bean  
Mercury: @MyParentsAreDeeeeeead  
Ilia: @ChangingSpots  
Adam (Made by Blake): @I'mADick  
Neo: @Tired  
Roman: @Survive  
Fox: @Daredevil  
Scarlet: @It'sLightishRed  
Salem: @HowDoesThisWork?  
Ozpin: @MugMan  
Ironwood: @AtlasGeneral  
Fake Ironwood: @TheRealIronwood  
Ironwood's Alt: @TinMan  
Qrow: @BadLuckCharm  
Winter: @SpecialistSchnee  
Whitley: @RealSchneeHeir  
Ghira: @Supercat  
Kali: @Bellamomma  
Tai-Yang: @ManWhore  
Raven: @YouCan'tSeeMe  
Oobleck: @Coffee_Enthusiast  
Port: @FortPort  
Coco: @Adel_Official  
Velvet (Made by Coco): @BunnyWife  
Yatsuhashi: @StrongMan  
Penny: @NutsAndBolts  
Glynda: @BeaconOfficial  
Glynda Alt: @Goodwitch


	2. Twitter at Beacon???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin is a moron, but word gets out eventually.

Ozpin @MugMan  
Good News, Students, we have now added Twitter to all of your scrolls!

Beacon @BeaconOfficial  
Is this really the best way to announce this, Professor?

Ozpin @Mugman  
Eh… They'll figure it out.

Barty @Coffee_Enthusiast  
Twitter? No! This will interrupt my classes!

Port @FortPort  
Bartholomew, get off your scroll in class. You are a TEACHER.

Beacon: @BeaconOfficial  
You both are. Get off Twitter.

(Later, after an actual announcement)

Ruby @Cookie  
Oh No it's only Teachers! The professor lied!

Tai-Yang @manwhore  
Oh come on, Rubes, it's not just teachers.

Yang @BurningWoman  
Oh God it's my dad, everybody leave.

Tai-Yang @manwhore  
Thanks, kid. Love you too.

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
Oh, so THAT is the infamous Tai-Yang.

Yang @BurningWoman  
Blake NO don't tell him Ruby and I talk about him it gives him power.

Ruby @Cookies  
Yang! You told him!

Yang @BurningWoman  
What? No I didn't I told Blake not to tell… Oh.

Weiss @ElsaOfArendelle  
No, no, carry on. Dolt.

Coco @AdelOfficial  
Sup, nerds. 

Velvet @BunnyWife  
Coco, do I really need to use this account?

Coco @AdelOfficial  
Yes.

Velvet @BunnyWife  
Oh… Okay..

Fox @Daredevil  
Javdkdhshskdjdbqgwkdbdis

Yatsuhashi @StrongMan  
Looks like Fox hasn't figured out text to speech yet.

Jaune @Vomit_  
Why is this my life…

Pyrrha @Achilles  
Tell me about it..

Nora @IAmThor  
Reeeeen! Did you get Twitter Yet?

Lie Ren @FlowerPower  
Yes, Nora. I did.

Sun @IAmNotAFurry  
Hey @IAmAFurry get in here

Neptune @IAmAFurry  
You called? *Trips*

Sun @IAmNotAFurry  
Moron…

Neptune @IAmAFurry  
You know you love me

Sun @IAmNotAFurry  
Yeah I know.. still a moron.

Cinder Fall @BadCoverStory  
I am not up to anything evil and no one needs to try to stop me.

Roman @Survivor  
*Facepalm*

Ozpin @MugMan  
Alright, nothing suspicious here, moving on.

General Ironwood @AtlasGeneral  
Really? Nothing suspicious?

Ozpin @MugMan  
She said she wasn't up to anything, that's good enough for me.

General Ironwood @AtlasGeneral  
How are you the headmaster of a school for hunters?

Ozpin @MugMan  
This is a school?

Beacon @BeaconOfficial  
He doesn't actually run anything besides you people.

Ozpin @MugMan  
Rude, but true.

(In DMs)

Ironwood @TinMan  
He's an idiot, isn't he.

Glynda @Goodwitch  
Yes, yes he is. But he knows more about hunting than anyone else alive.

Ironwood @TinMan  
Right…

(End DMs)

Penny @NutsAndBolts  
Sal-U-Tations, Friends!

Ruby @Cookie  
Hello!

Winter @SpecialistSchnee  
Oh no.

Yang @BurningWoman  
Oh No.

Ironwood @TheRealIronwood  
Shit.


	3. It's a fourth wall thing, hun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is confused and Raven is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself about how long this took. Sorry mates.

Weiss @ElsaOfArendelle  
Wait a minute, how many accounts does Ironwood have?!? I know he uses @AtlasGeneral and @Tinman, but who the hell is @TheRealIronwood?

Ironwood @TheRealIronwood  
Good question. The world may never know. Bad luck, Schnee!

Winter @SpecialistSchnee  
Oh no… I wonder.. Who could it possibly be… "Bad Luck, Schnee"? Seriously, @BadLuckCharm?

Qrow @badLuckCharm  
As much as I'd love to take credit, princess, that's not me.

Winter @SpecialistSchnee  
Sure.

Raven @YouCantSeeMe  
It's not Qrow I can see his phone.

Qrow @BadLuckCharm  
Wait, where the hell are you?

Raven @YouCantSeeMe  
Classified.

Yang @BurningWoman  
Well fuck you too then, mom!

Ruby @Cookie  
Yeah! What Yang said!

Raven @YouCantSeeMe  
This was my allowed seasonal interaction with you people. Time to go!

Tai-Yang @ManWhore  
What are you talking about?

Raven @YouCantSeeMe  
It's a fourth wall thing, hun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please send me prompts, I am bad at original ideas and am also working on transcribing a D&D campaign I'm running.


	4. The Blake Chapter (Alt Title: Everything goes wrong all at once)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and exposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image credits to the creators of RWBY and Spongebob. And yes, I know the use of that meme implies the existence of spongebob in the RWBYverse, and I'm not going there right now.  
First Image Link: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/t8C1IjrnOWI/maxresdefault.jpg  
Second Image Link: https://i.imgflip.com/1pq988.jpg

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
So, @Cookie, how does it feel knowing that your father is watching everything you do on twitter now?

Ghira @Supercat  
About the same as this, most likely.

Kali @Bellamomma  
Hi Blake! :D

[1 Attachment, click to open]

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
Oh for-

Ghira @Supercat  
LANGUAGE!

Ilia @ChangingSpots  
Hi Blake!

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
Ilia? Where are you? I haven’t seen you since I left the White Fang.

Ilia @ChangingSpots  
Well, I kinda left too. Your ex killed Sienna, so most of us quit.

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
Sienna’s Dead?!?

Ilia @ChangingSpots  
Yep.

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
And not one of you thought to TELL ME?!

Ilia @ChangingSpots  
Oh, sorry. It kind of slipped our mind while we were running from Adam’s death squads.

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
DEATH SQUADS! And none of you told me!

Kali @Bellamomma  
He took over Menagerie.

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
Guys we have instant communication everywhere on the damn planet and not one of you thought to tell anyone? Why was this not on the news?

Ghira @Supercat  
From what we’ve heard, the Schnees covered it up.

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
Weiss?

Weiss @ElsaOfArendelle  
Yes, Blake?

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
Did you know about this?

Weiss @ElsaOfArendelle  
No idea. Lets ask Winter. @SpecialistSchnee

Winter @SpecialistSchnee  
I didn’t know of any coverup, and neither does Ironwood. Ask Whitley.

Whitley @RealSchneeHeir  
What do you idiots want?

Weiss @ElsaOfArendelle  
Do you know if Jacques ran a coverup in Menagerie?

Whitley @RealSchneeHeir  
What, do you think I keep track of what happens in that Shithole?

Blake @BeautyIsTheBeast  
Shithole?!

Whitley @RealSchneeHeir  
Please don’t kill me, I’ll get father!

Jacques Schnee @SDCOfficial  
There was no SDC or Atlas involvement in the Menagerie Situation.

Jacques Schnee @Jacqe-Ass  
THeRe WAs nO Sdc Or aTLaS inVOLvEmenT iN The MEnAgErIe SITuatiOn.

[1 Attachment, Click to View]

Cinder @BadCoverStory  
Once again, there is nothing evil going on here whatsoever, and I have no involvement.

Roman @Survive  
You are, without a doubt, the worst criminal I’ve ever heard of.

Cinder @BadCoverStory  
I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.

Ozpin @Mugman  
I see no issues here, and believe you wholeheartedly.

Roman @Survive  
Are you kidding me?

Neo @Tired  
*A picture of Neo holding up a sign saying “What He Said” and scowling adorably, but also murderously*

Beacon Academy @BeaconOfficial  
Sadly, no.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more, please send me prompts in the comments or on my Tumblr at Agent-Rose-Of-Shield.


End file.
